marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics
(Former EIC, Publisher) Axel Alonso (EIC) Dan Buckley (COO) | parent = Marvel Entertainment The Walt Disney Company | subsid = | msh = all | sm67 = all | ff67 = all | ff78 = all | sw = all | sm81 = all | ih82 = all | smaf = all | pxm = all | slrmn = all | xm = all | im = all | ff = all | sm = all | ih = all | ss = all | smu = all | auts = all | xme = all | smtnas = all | ffwgh = all | ssm = all | wxm = all | imaa = all | shss = all | bp = all | aemh = all | maw = all | maim = all | maxm = all | mab = all | usm = all | aa = all | has = all | mdwa = all | gotg = all | rag = all | antman = all | sm17 = all | bh6tv = all | modok = all | hmk = all | offenders = all | msha = all | mri = all | mfa = all | tas = all | what = all | shaf = all | mgdd = all | video = | short = }} Marvel Comics is a brand name publishing company of Marvel Worldwide Inc., formerly known as Marvel Publishing, Inc. and Marvel Comics Group. Marvel and DC Comics are the two largest comic book publishers in the world. It is controlled by Marvel Entertainment and thus a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. Marvel created well-known properties such as heroes like Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men, Hulk, the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Daredevil, Thor, Punisher, Doctor Strange, and Silver Surfer; villains such as Doctor Doom, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Magneto, Galactus, and Red Skull; and others. It was previously known as Timely Publications, Timely Comics, and Atlas Comics. History Publisher Martin Goodman originally started the company as Timely Publications in 1939. Their first comic issue, Marvel Comics #1, was released in October 1939 introducing Human Torch, Namor, and others. Later, Joe Simon teamed up with to create Captain America. Goodman then hired a man named Stanley Lieber as an office assistant before Lieber began contributing to books under the name . Following the end of World War II, superheroes began losing their appeal and sales dropped. The company changed its name to Atlas Comics and began to focus on stories centered on horror, westerns, humorous, adventure, giant monsters, crime, war, jungle, romance, espionage, medieval, Biblical, and sports. They attempted to revive superheroes with Human Torch, Namor, and Captain America but were unable to find renewed success. They largely survived by quickly producing works cheaply with passable quality. In the 1960s, DC was able to revive their superhero figures. Lee's wife Joan convinced him to give superheroes a shot and he came up with The Fantastic Four with the company changing itself to Marvel. The book found success and led to the creation of other superheroes. Marvel found its edge by portraying their superheroes as flawed and dealing with serious adult issues, in contrast to DC's approach. When the United States Department of Health, Education, and Welfare approached Lee about doing a story involving real-world drug use, Lee broke with the Comics Code Authority to publish it and the CCA was forced to reformat itself the following year. Marvel published the first cross-series event, titled Secret Wars. The success of the event led to it becoming a common feature in all comic publications. In the 1990s, comic books found its way into mainstream culture with collectors paying enormous amounts for original issues, such as a character's debut. This led numerous companies to try to provide collector issues available for a limited time, in the hopes that they would be worth something later. However, the plan backfired and the comic book industry saw a major crash. As Marvel did not have a major company to fall back on, such as DC Comics, it eventually faced bankruptcy. To combat their financial issues, Marvel sold the film and television rights to their characters to various other studios. The 2000s saw a number of films based on Marvel comics released to great success. Marvel found renewed success and eventually formed Marvel Studios to produce their own films creating the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In 2009, The Walt Disney Company acquired Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion. External Links *Official Website *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Wiki Category:Real World Companies Category:The Marvel Super Heroes Category:Spider-Man (1967) Category:Fantastic Four (1967) Category:Fantastic Four (1978) Category:Spider-Woman (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (1981) Category:The Incredible Hulk (1982) Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Solarman Category:X-Men (TV Series) Category:Iron Man (TV Series) Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Silver Surfer (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:The Super Hero Squad Show Category:Black Panther (TV Series) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Marvel Anime: Wolverine Category:Marvel Anime: Iron Man Category:Marvel Anime: X-Men Category:Marvel Anime: Blade Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) Category:Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned Category:The Monster of Frankenstein Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:The Invincible Iron Man Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Hulk Vs Category:Planet Hulk Category:Thor: Tales of Asgard Category:Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Category:Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United Category:Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher Category:Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United Category:Big Hero 6 (Film) Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Big Hero 6 (TV Series) Category:Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors Category:Rocket & Groot (TV Series) Category:Ant-Man (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (2017) Category:M.O.D.O.K. (TV Series) Category:Hit Monkey (TV Series) Category:The Offenders (TV Series) Category:Marvel Super Hero Adventures Category:Marvel Rising: Initiation Category:Marvel Future Avengers Category:The Amazing Stan (TV Series) Category:What If...? (TV Series) Category:Spidey and His Amazing Friends Category:Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Category:Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts Category:Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron Category:Lego Marvel Spider-Man: Vexed by Venom Category:Marvel Rising: Battle of the Bands Category:Spellbound (Short) Category:Bait 'n' Switch (Short) Category:Chimichangas (Short) Category:Cosmic Sleigh Ride Category:Mjolnir Mischief Category:Time to Unwind Category:Submarine Showdown Category:Big Robot, Little Problem Category:Rooftop Rock